Flu Season
by littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Damon gets sick for the first time in two hundred years of vampirism. Bonnie has the unfortunate luck of having to take care of him. Mad Love series part 3.


"This is the worst!" Damon complained before lowering his head back into the toilet, retching the empty contents of his stomach out.

"I know. Trust me. Nobody enjoys the flu. But you should have come with me when I got vaccinated." Bonnie sat on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing the Salvatore's back as she lectured him.

"Really, an 'I told you so'? Come on Bon. I think I am suffering enough." Another groan emitted from him as he fell to the floor. His skin burned as he started sweating through another outfit. He kept vomiting anything he put inside himself, and then some. He could barely stand up without feeling the room sway. To put it simply, Damon Salvatore was in hell.

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's get you to the couch." Using all her strength, happy that she started going to the gym a couple years back, she walked her sick friend into the living room. She rested him on the couch and left to get the required objects she needed to doctor him back to health.

"Make it better, Judgy." Damon's voice echoed from his lying position on the sofa.

xXx

The two besties had been travelling the world together since the unfortunate event that took place two years ago. Damon had to say goodbye to Stefan, his vampirism, and Elena forever. Stefan to death. His immortality to the cure. Elena to the fact that his human life would last as long as Bonnie's. Even if it didn't, he would be an elder by the time she woke up.

Kai Parker had been right, there was no loophole whatsoever. Bonnie would live then die. Only then could Elena walk the earth. It hit everyone pretty hard, but they couldn't sit around and mope all day. Damon decided to go with Bonnie to see the world.

In his two hundred years of being alive, he had never gotten to travel properly. So the two went everywhere and anywhere, sending pictures, postcards, and souvenirs to their only living friends. So much stuff had begun to pile up, and the list of places to visit had gone down. Not long after Bonnie celebrated her twenty-seventh birthday, she and her friend decided to settle down.

With the money saved up from Damon's long life and Bonnie's high school careers, they bought a house together. It was a cute 4 bedroom, two-story home with a wrap-around porch, white fence, and large backyard. The landscaping had come with the house, but the witch decided to take up gardening. She took a small portion of the backyard to start a garden that quickly grew to take up more space. Not that Damon minded. He enjoyed a swim in the pool that came with the house while he watched her work in her cute little gardening clothes.

The inside of the house was open and very family friendly. The minute they stepped inside for the first time, they knew it was the perfect home for them. Everything just fell into place and neither talked about why they had decided to get such a large house for just the two of them. Or why they needed more than one bedroom. They had tried for a couple months to sleep in separate rooms, but between nightmares and loneliness, the master bedroom became shared. Miss Cuddles placed in the centre of their king sized bed

A year later and they were still happily living together. Everyone they talked to assumed they were married, and sometimes they thought they were married. That's what happens when you live together with someone for so long.

They both started attending the nearby college, ready to start settling down after their travels. Bonnie studies early child development, deciding that working at a daycare was what she wanted. Normally, it wouldn't be an ideal career choice because of the little pay, but it turned out that even as a human, her housemate was loaded. They could pay for both college and a house, furnishing it properly, and still have enough money left over to last them until they die. And then some.

Damon took a similar path in school as his friend. However, he decided on teaching older kids. Not high school age, but not infants and toddlers. He settled on being an elementary school teacher. He enjoyed working with children and teaching them things they would need to move up a grade.

It was May now, the end of the flu season. Bonnie had cheered to the fact that they made it through unaffected. Almost as though she jinxed it, within days of her saying it Damon fell ill.

xXx

The dark-skinned witch placed a bucket on the floor next to her sick friend. It was the bucket she used for gardening, so if he needed to use it she was going to have to sanitise it thoroughly afterwards. She tried to get him to eat something, but he refused, scared that he would throw it all up. He was definitely trying Bonnie's patience at this point. The first couple days she could handle, but now he was being a pain about everything.

"Stop being a baby and eat. It is just soup." She demanded, putting the bowl in front of his face.

"No! Vomiting is so freaking painful. If I put food in me, that's like giving the acid an invitation." He whined, turning her head away. His friend just face palmed.

"You are going to puke either way. If you eat, at least you can get some nutrients inside of you. If you keep dry heaving, you are going to hurt yourself." Bonnie explained. Reluctantly, the sick human took the bowl.

"When this flu kills me, you stay away from my funeral." He commented before beginning to slurp the broth.

"If I stay away from your funeral, you aren't going to have one, moron." The witch rolled her eyes and took the empty bowl from him. She left to the kitchen and returned with the thermometer. "Alright, let's see your temperature."

Damon took the device from her hand and place it in his mouth. The two sat there in silence for sixty seconds before it beeped. Bonnie pulled it out and read the number.

"101.5" She recited. "Well, it's better than before I guess. Maybe you are getting better."

As soon as she said that, her poor friend emptied Bonnie's soup into the bucket. Retching loudly, he moaned in pain as the contents spilled out once again. He fell back onto the couch and groaned. Bonnie gave him more water and some medication to help with the fever.

"Thanks, Bon," Damon whispered, the meds setting in.

"For what?" She asked, kneeling by the side of the couch.

"For taking care of me. I know I am not an easy person to handle when I am sick. So thanks." He said with a smile, his eyes closing from their heaviness.

"Hey, you're my best friend. If I don't take care of you, who will?" Bonnie joked, rubbing Damon's hair. He sighed in relaxation.

"That's why I love you, Bon. Always taking care of me." He muttered before falling asleep.

"I love you, too, Damon." The witch whispered into his ear, knowing that he was metaphorically dead to the world.


End file.
